cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Glittering Alice Promotion
Club Event= ---- Alice who loves cute stuff. But she wants to collect cute stuff more. Let's help her collect cute♡ gifts···♡ Promotion Period 08/19/2017 (Sat) 15:00 to 08/26/2017 (Sat) 15:00 JST ---- Cheering When you cheer other users during promo period, you can get 10 Glittering Jewel Ribbon or more ♪ You might get 100000 Ribbons at most♡ Collect "Glittering Jewel Ribbon" to trade them for special items below♡ * 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket * 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, etc. ··· Go "Glittering Jewel Ribbon Trade Station" in Event TOP page♡ Daily Quest During the event "Horror Panic", complete the quest activated daily to get special rewards♪ ◼"Horror Panic" (8/19 - 8/26 JST) ※※※※※※※※ ◼Quest to be activated: Part 1 * Make 5 SR① Stylish (during 1st half (8/19 - 8/23 JST)) * Make 5 SR➁ Stylish (during 2nd Half (8/23 - 8/26 JST)) ◼Reward: Part 1 * Glittering Jewel Ribbon x500 Join the event everyday to collect "Glittering Jewel Ribbon" more♡ ※※※※※※※※ ◼Quest to be activated: Part 2 * Make 5 Normal Stylish * Make 10 Normal Stylish * Make 15 Normal Stylish * Make 20 Normal Stylish ◼Reward: Part 2 * Mini Energy Bottle x1 * Mini Energy Bottle x3 * Mini Energy Bottle x5 * Mini Energy Bottle x10 Complete the quest everyday to give yourself advantage in the event♡ Alice who loves cute stuff. Sh could collect lots of cute gifts, but she still needs much more. The quest during Snap Contest will be another great one♡ '' |-|Snap Contest= ---- ''Alice who loves cute stuff. She could collect lots of cute gifts, but she still needs much more. The quest during Snap Contest will be another great one♡ '' ''Please help her to collect cute♡gifts for a little while more… ♡ '' '''Promotion Period' 08/26/2017 to 08/31/2017 ---- Judging You can get over 10 “Glittering Jewel Ribbons” by judging during the promo ♪ And, the number of Glittering Jewel Ribbons you can get depends on the number of consecutive correct judgements you can make! The more you can make consecutive correct judgments, the more you can get lots of ribbon! You might get 100,00 ribbons at most ♡ Make lots of correct judgement and GET lots of Glittering Jewel Ribbon ♪ Once you can collect sufficient number of ribbons you can trade them for the special items below ♡ * 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket * 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket etc. Go get the items from Glittering Jewel Ribbon Trade Station on Event TOP page ♪ ※ NOTE: You can judge to get Glittering Jewel Ribbons till 2017/08/31 15:00 JST, and you can trade them for the special items in the result page of Snap Contest till 2017/09/07 15:00 JST. Daily Quest Complete the daily quests during Snap Contest and get the special rewards ♪ ◼ Period During Snap Contest 11 (2017/08/26 - 08/31 JST) ◼ Relevant Quest “Share your fashion in Snap Contest on Twiter!” ◼ Reward Glittering Jewel Ribbon x200 If you complete this quest every day during the event, you can get Glittering Jewel Ribbon x500 as bonus ♪ Post your fashion in accordance with the Snap Contest theme every day, and get 1500 Glittering Jewel Ribbon at most♡ NOTES: ※ You cannot get rewards even if you post on Twitter without the quest activated. ※ The quest will be updated every day at 15:00 JST. ※ The bonus Glittering Jewel Ribbons will be deposited within 3 days after the event. Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2017 Category:2017 Promotion